Seme
by amour tue lentement
Summary: "If something were to happen between us Raito-kun, I doubt that I would be the uke." Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Don't Own

**Note: **If there actually is a story out there called "Burning Desire" I'm sorry, and no, I haven't read it XD I just made the title up

**Warnings: **Innocent Innuendo, though it might end up with an LxLight ending

* * *

**Seme**

**::**

At about three-thirty in the morning, Tota Matsuda made a discovery. Or, a better way of putting it would be, he clicked the first Google link that said "Kira", scanned over a page, and spat his coffee out all over the computer screen. Spluttering and coughing, he fell out of his chair the same way L had when he'd heard of shinigami. Silence fell over the investigation headquarters as all eyes fell on the young man, who was still choking. An awkward silence.

"Uh, s-sorry everyone," Matsuda's face flushed pink, his eyes nervously darting around the room. His face turned an even brighter shade when his eyes rested on L. "I just...saw something." He tugged at his collar, awkwardly picking himself up off of the ground.

Light Yagami turned around in his chair, feigning concern. "What happened Matsuda-san?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly when Matsuda looked at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"Oh, um it's this site that-" Before Matsuda could finish his sentence, L swiveled his chair over to Matsuda's laptop, promptly knocking him aside. His emotionless eyes looked over the screen carefully, almost like he was solving a puzzle.

Matsuda had stumbled upon a website called "fanfiction", under a category labeled "Death Note". The story he'd found was labeled as 'BURNiNG DESiRE :D' - _yes, with the smiley face._ According to the vast amount of reviews and the enthusiastic note left behind by the author, it was an LxLight yaoi. L scrolled to the top of the page, reading it once more before shaking his head and turning his chair away from the computer screen.

"Ridiculous," he concluded, swiveling back over to his previous work station. He met the questioning gazes of the other Task Force members with a blank face.

"How?" Light asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. His usual calm smile was replaced by a scowl that was almost scary. (Of course, no one paid that any attention - this was Chief Yagami's son, he could _never_ do anything scary.)

"Well for one thing," L blinked, picking up a cookie the size of his head and taking a bite. "If something were to happen between us Raito-kun, I doubt that I would be the uke."

Sochiro Yagami choked in alarm, pushing his coffee away.

Light rested his chin on his hand, eyes challenging the detective. "And why is that?" He asked, with a slight edge to his voice.

L shrugged, still nibbling on the cookie. "As you know, I don't like to lose. I would find the idea of giving in to someone else difficult." He sounded as if he was talking about the weather. He paused for a moment, abandoning his cookie for his thumbnail. "Is there a problem with that Raito-kun?"

Light just shook his head, holding back a laugh. "What makes you think I'd let someone else control me?" He asked, a little too fast. "I believe I would be the seme - no offense Ryuzaki." The tone of his voice clearly said that he did want to offend L.

"Raito-kun with all due respect, I am not as submissive as Misa-chan."

Sochiro looked ready to have a heart attack.

_"Ha!"_ Light let out a short, bark-like laugh, startling Aizawa and Matsuda, who had been watching the exchange like it was a tennis match. "Ryuzaki, I am not one to be dominated. I would never give in, not to you or any other man...or woman for that matter."

L blinked at him, nodding slowly, and finishing the cookie in one bite. "Alright Raito-kun. By the way, this has just raised your chance of being Kira by five percent." Light glared at the detective for a moment, but said nothing, instead going back to his own laptop.

Sochiro passed out.

**::**

"Ryuzaki!"

L, who had been walking out to Watari's limousine to move to another hotel, paused and turned around. Light jogged up to him, stopping in front of him to catch his breath.

"Oh hello Rait-" L didn't get to finish his sentence before Light grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him backwards into the hotel's brick wall. L's already large eyes bugged out even more.

Light grabbed him forcefully - albeit a little unnecessarily forcefully - nearly slamming his lips into L's. L could only stand there, eyes wide open. Light had an iron grip on his hair, he couldn't even try to move away, unless he wanted a huge bald patch. L felt his body relax, even though he'd been forcing himself not to. Noticing the movement, Light let go, pushing him back gently.

"_Who_ would be the seme Ryuzaki?" Under the orange glow of the streetlights, his eyes appeared red.

L stared at him for a moment, recomposing himself carefully. He refused to meet Light's eyes, instead walking past the other man, and stopping suddenly. He turned around. "You've just increased the chance by ten percent."

Light scowled, but said nothing as L climbed into the limousine.

Damn.


End file.
